What If He Didn't Remember?
by cowgirlbookworm2
Summary: This takes place after the Son of Neptune, the second book in the Heroes of Olympus series.  It is my idea for the Mark of Athena, although instead of Percy getting his memories back in the TSON, he is still left with just the memory of Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1 Annabeth

**Hey guys! So here's my second FanFic! I hope you enjoy it! I know I changed it quite a bit. In the son of neptune, Percy got his memory back but in this one he is still left with only the memory of annabeth. In the son of neptune, Percy loses his invincibility but I didn't like that so in this story he is still invincible. Please no flames for these changes, it's just something different I decided to write :)**

* * *

><p><strong>What If He Didn't Remember?<strong>

**Annabeth-**

Standing on a beach usually made Annabeth happy. Usually Percy was with her.

Not this time.

Annabeth had requested to the others- Jason, Piper and Leo- that they stop on this beach. She wanted to think a while about what was to come and this beach just seemed to be the right place to do it.

Leo reported that tomorrow the Argo2 was 'scheduled' to land at the Roman camp sometime tomorrow. Would Percy remember her? Would he be completely clueless like Jason was?

Jason's memory was almost fully back now. Occasionally he'd have to stop and think for a minute for some people's names or their godly parents or whatnot, but at least he remembered.

Standing on this beach, the water just reaching her toes, reminded Annabeth of being with Percy. He couldn't have forgotten their amazing underwater kiss 8 months ago, all the quests they've been on together, their relationship since he beat Kronos…He couldn't have forgotten all that, could he?

She glanced over to her crew. Leo was walking around the sand picking up every interesting-looking rock or shell, looking at it and either tossing it in the water or adding it to his sand castle. Jason and Piper were walking on the beach hand in hand happily together. That didn't make Annabeth feel any better. She felt tears well up into her eyes and soon she was lightly sobbing. A hand was laid on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Asked Piper behind her,

"What if he doesn't remember me, Piper? I won't know what to do."

"He _will_ remember you, Annabeth." Said Piper reassuringly. Annabeth was glad she wasn't charm speaking her, but at the same time she wished she would.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked with a small sob.

"Well, Jason remembers nearly everything now…And besides, it would be pretty darn hard to forget a girl like you, Annabeth." Piper told her with a wink and a smile. They hugged and Annabeth thanked her.

Together Piper and Annabeth walked down the beach where Leo was blabbing on about something to Jason, who was looking out to the ocean, clearly not listening.

The way Jason cringed every time a good sized wave came to shore reminded Annabeth of how Percy was with a big gust of wind.

Life as a demi-god was bad for anyone, but it was worse for Percy and Jason. Aside from monsters, they _also_ had to watch out for the other gods. The air was dangerous for Percy, the sea dangerous for Jason.

"The waves are pretty strong today." Jason commented.

"They aren't when Percy's here." Annabeth said sadly. "When he's here it's peaceful and beautiful." She stood there for a minute in thought then seemed to snap out of it and said, "Ready to get going?"

"Yep, let's hit the road. Or…sky." Leo agreed with a frown.

Sunsets were amazing from the Argo2. Everyone stood on the top deck every night to watch.

"You guys should all get some sleep." Jason said that night.

"Sleep won't be coming to me tonight. I have a feeling Hypnos won't help," Annabeth dimly replied, "You should all go down though."

"I think I'll stay up a while."

In all Annabeth's worries, she kept forgetting that Jason had a few of his own. He was coming back to his old camp. There, he had been leader. Now, everyone might have thought he was dead. Annabeth also had a sneaking suspicion that he had had a girlfriend before his memory was stolen. In his sleep Annabeth had heard him mumble about someone named Reyna and Annabeth wasn't nicknamed 'Wise Girl' for nothing. If she was right, Jason might have a little problem, as while his memory was coming back, he sort of got together with Piper. This is probably a good time to ask him about that.

"So this Percy guy," Jason said after Piper and Leo had gone to bed, "I've heard so much talk about him, but I don't actually know much about who he is. What's he like?"

Annabeth smiled, "Well, he's the bravest half-blood I've ever met…Although you're not too bad yourself." Jason blushed. Annabeth continued, "You'll look at him for the first time and think he'll be easy. I sure did. You'd never believe he was the guy who defeated Kronos."

"Wait, wait, wait. The titan lord, Kronos? He's the one who defeated him? That's crazy; I thought that was the gods!" Exclaimed Jason incredulously.

"Nope, Percy. He's battled lots of titans and gods." Annabeth said with a shrug.

"Like who?"

"Oh, let's see…12 years old battled Ares. Atlas three years ago…Last summer he battled Hades, Hyperion, Kronos, a bunch of old sea-gods…"

Jason's jaw dropped down farther and farther every time a name was mentioned. Annabeth laughed,

"Yeah, Percy's kind of dumb sometimes. It was our first quest, we were out to get Zeus's lightning bolt which Ares had gotten a camper to steal. Course no one knew that yet. Zeus was blaming Percy's dad, Poseidon, for stealing it and it was only right that Percy lead the quest since he was being framed with his dad. He had just been claimed as the first child of Poseidon in centuries."

"Man, I want to be like him when I grow up." Said Jason. They laughed. "What else should I know before I meet him?"

"I could ramble on and on about him all night. Let me see… He's invincible. He bears the Curse of Achilles."

"Really? How'd he manage that?" Asked Jason.

"He was stupid and went in the River Styx last summer. Kronos was invincible so he had to be as well." Annabeth said making a face.

"Sounds brave. This dude makes my victories sound dull."

"Slaying the Titan Krios is no small feat, Jason. He's not much different than Kronos. You're more powerful than you think. It'll be interesting seeing the two most powerful demi-gods come together. Especially after you've both had Greek _and_ Roman training."

"I sure hope they've actually taken him in. He could help the fifth cohort a lot…If they haven't…" Jason sighed, "Reyna must've understood him."

"What happens when someone isn't taken in?" Annabeth asked.

Jason paused, "Bad things."

"So," Annabeth started, eager to change the subject, "You and Reyna."

Jason sighed, "Me and Reyna…We were praetors together."

"Just praetors?"

Jason had a very desperate and confused look on his face.

"We were together… Praetors often are. But not me and Piper…I don't know what to do, Annabeth. You're the strategizer here."

Annabeth smiled, "I'm a _battle_ strategizer, Jason. And I don't know Reyna. I'll think about it, though, alright? If you want to talk that's cool with me." Jason nodded sadly. "Do you have all your memories back now?"

"Mostly. Some things are still foggy. You worried? About Percy's memory?"

Annabeth nodded, "Very."

"Hey, if I have mine back he should have his, right?" Jason reassured her.

"Well, yeah, you'd think so. Hera hated me and Percy though, and you never know with this stuff, right? He might not even remember me."

"He'll remember you. Okay? He will."

"He'd better."

They sat in silence for a while then Jason asked,

"You dream about seeing him?"

"When I sleep, yes. I haven't slept well in ages."

"I feel your pain. I've been dreaming about coming home. Seeing my camp will be great." Jason agreed.

The two of them chatted until sunrise when Piper came up.

Then Leo, who chatted on and on all morning while the group played cards.

Lunch was, like always, sandwiches and fruit. After that, everyone went on to their duties: Leo fixing this and that, Jason keeping an eye out for anything while concentrating on his flying, Piper cleaning clothes and the decks and Annabeth drawing out maps and thought up battle strategies.

At 2:30pm Jason reported that they'd reach Camp Jupiter in 3 hours.

* * *

><p><strong>So I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review!<strong>

**The next chapter will come out when I get a couple reviews :)**

**Please also check out my other story called 'Mark of Athena My Prediction'.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Annabeth

**Annabeth-**

The next three hours passed at different paces for everyone. It felt like forever to Annabeth. Her mind was buzzing with excitement, nervousness, anxiety…Pretty much everything. There was no way to put a strategy into this. No way to know how this would turn out.

She went on the top deck to see Jason, knowing he was probably feeling a similar way to her at the moment. He was there staring down to the sea below them.

"A few minutes away. Let's hope they aren't waiting for us." He muttered as she climbed the latter.

"Do you think they'll attack on sight?" Annabeth asked.

"Let's hope your boyfriend got the message to tell them not to. If I'm here they shouldn't attack but they won't see me from far away. All they'll see is a ship flying towards them and Romans don't normally take that nicely." Jason told her grimly.

Soon the camp came into view. Annabeth could see the number of people growing along the shoreline to watch as the ship flew nearer and nearer to Camp Jupiter.

Eventually, Annabeth could see him. Percy. His dark hair blowing in the wind, his purple toga- Wait, purple toga? She'd laugh about it later.

Jason landed the boat just inshore and the moment it touched the ground he hopped off and ran over to a girl with brown hair and kissed her. On the lips. Passionately. She kissed him back.

Annabeth looked across the boat's deck to Piper who's eyes filled with tears as she looked down to hide the,. Annabeth walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. She could feel Percy's gaze on her face but she ignored it.

Being afraid of Percy wasn't normal, but this was just scary, Annabeth would put this moment off as long as she could.

"I'm fine. Piper whispered.

Now Annabeth couldn't resist a look into Percy's eyes.

"Go." Piper told her.  
>"I'm scared." She whispered back.<p>

"It'll be fine, you'll have to face him sooner or later." Annabeth sighed, "You're right." And with that, she walked off the deck and slowly made her way towards Percy. Trying to read his face was pointless, he was expressionless. Five more steps and she stopped a few feet away from him.

"Annabeth." He greeted still not giving any hints as to what he remembered, but Annabeth's heart raced and her eyes lit up.

_There was hope!_

"Percy," She whispered hopefully, "You remember?" Her eyes were starting to tear up now and she blinked frantically for the tears to leave. 'I will NOT look weak, I won't.' she told herself.

"Only you." She said quietly.

_Hope was fading._

Annabeth didn't know what to think. At first she was upset, what exactly did he remember about her? About _them_? But as she thought about it, he _did_ remember her like she wanted…

She walked into his arms and they stood there hugging for a while. Then he lightly kissed her on the forehead and they broke apart.

Annabeth looked around for Jason. Neither he or the girl he had kissed were in sight. Percy seemed to be looking too but he had about as much success as Annabeth did.

"Well, I guess it's up to me, then." He said turning to the crowd of Roman campers. "Everyone to the dining hall for dinner, be sure to be friendly and introduce yourselves to the Greeks from Camp Half-Blood."

"Are you, like, leader now?" Annabeth asked him as they walked to the mess hall.

"Me and Reyna, yeah. I took Jason's place which I'm not exactly thrilled with, especially now that he's back. If he turns up at dinner I'm giving it back to him then. What I hear is that I'm Greek and I should be leading someplace else. Is there any truth to that?" Percy asked.

"Yep, true. Before Hera took you, you were the leader at Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth explained to him.

"And you with me?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I kind of gained respect before you came five years ago, so I guess you could say that. You're the one who defeated Kronos last summer, though." She carefully watched his reaction to this information.

He bit his bottom lip, "You're going to have to explain this to me in a bit more detail."

Annabeth's heart sunk, "You…don't remember anything about last summer?"

Percy thought for a moment, "You and me…We were officially together then. After we…" He hesitated, "Something big had just happened. Wild guess: that whole Kronos thing you were just telling me about?"

"Good guess. It was your sixteenth birthday, your great prophesy had just finished. We had just come home to camp, after defending Manhatten, your home town, where Kronos was invading." Annabeth explained.

Percy was quiet for a while, registering this information.

"I…Remember it…Sort of. It's like I had heard this story a long time ago and I had forgotten about it, and not I'm hearing it for a second time. It's not totally clear but… I recognize it, you know what I mean?"

Annabeth nodded, "That's how Jason was too. But he's got most of his memory back now. You'll have to have a chat with him sometime.

Percy agreed, "I plan to."


End file.
